Who Are The New Neighbors
by mustachekitty8
Summary: The wizards of waverly place move to Denver. Gabe gets a new crush. Teddy tries to help Gabe. Alex tries to help Justin. Max meets a new friend. Does Alex have a crush on Gabe? Will Teddy find out she looks familiar? Last, will the secret be revealed? Read this to find all the answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's P.O.V**

Mom called us all in for a family meeting. She told us that we are moving to Denver, Colorado. Our family Sub Station business is going to be coming with us . Just my luck, I get to keep my wonderful job when we move. Justin says I have to help him flash everything to the new address. Everything looked just the same as the old house in the new house but, the environment due to the new town. Now mom is making me go over to the neighbors, introduce us, and she is making me take Max, too. When we arrive at the house right next to us, a cute guy with dark brown hair opens the door, closes the door, AND THEN YELLS,"somebody there are some people at the door".

Then he opened the door again, sighed, and said," what do you need"?

I said," I'm Alex Russo. This is my brother Max and we just moved in next door."

The kid said," ok. I'm Gabe Duncan. Have a nice day."

The kid closed the door after he finished his sentence. Ok, I guess he's not very friendly. Max and I went back home.

* * *

It's 7:00am and I have to get ready for school. That's going to be easy though. All I have to do is wave my wand and I'll be ready to go. When I flashed myself to school I saw this girl running away crying. I followed her and asked what was wrong.

She said," I just got dumped by my EX boyfriend, Spencer."

"Oh I'm so sorry for you."

" It's fine. Anyway I'm Teddy."

" Alex."

" Hey did you meet a kid named Gabe yesterday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, he's my little brother. He told me that he had met the new neighbors Alex and Max."

"Yeah my mom made me go and meet every neighbor with my little brother Max. Even that weird lady named Mrs. Dabney."

"Well, here's my number. You should come by my house later today."

"Ok, by Teddy."

Now I need to get to my next class.

**Gabe's P.O.V**

My new neighbor Alex is coming over later today, my older sister told me. Ah yes, school is over for the day. I need to get home so I can finish my prank on Mrs. Dabney. When I get to Mrs. Dabney's door, there is pink paint all over it. Mrs. Dabney opens the door and looks at me funny.

She said," Gabe really, pink pain on my door."

"It wasn't me. I swear."

"Oh really, who else would have done it? You're the only trouble maker I know in this neighborhood."

"What about the new neighbors?"

"Their son Justin is an all A student. I don't think it was any of their children. I'm telling your parents."

"I'm telling the truth. I don't even like the color pink."

"Whatever. I don't care."

I walked home mad because I don't like it when I get blamed for pranks I didn't evan do. Anyway when I get home Alex is there and she gives me a small wave. I don't return the gesture. Now my parents are yelling at me for painting Mrs. Dabney's door pink.

I said," I didn't do it."

Then that girl Alex said," He's right, he didn't do it because I did,"

"Ha, told you it wasn't me," I said.

"Wow, Gabe you actually told the truth," said Amy.

" Anyways, I have to go home. Bye Teddy see you at school tomorrow," said Alex"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabe's P.O.V**

I wonder why Alex said that she pulled that prank. I wonder if she really did do it, she seems really nice. If she did do that prank, that would make her just my type. She's fun, pretty, in my grade, and likes to prank I think. I'll ask her when I get to school. We have one class together and that's last period today. When I'm at my locker getting my books for last period, Alex comes running down the hall past me.

I said," Hey! Where are you going?"

"Can't talk right now. I'll see you later."

That was weird. I wonder why she was running and couldn't talk. I'm taking it that she won't be in class last period. I was right. Alex wasn't in last period at all. After class I went home. At home I went down to the basement and played video games. In the middle of my game Alex came down the stairs and said," Hey."

"Hey."

" So..."

" Why were you running earlier today?"

" I put glue on the toilets in the teachers lounge."

" Nice one."

" Thanks."

" Welcome."

" So I hear your the number one prankster around."

" Yeah, I am."

" Not for long."

" Who's going to replace me?"

" I already did. See you tomorrow Gabe," she said with a little wave and ran up the stairs.

Teddy came out of her room and said," Who was just down here?"

" My enemy."

" Who's that, may I ask?"

" Alex Russo."

" Why? She is really nice."

" She is now the number 1 prankster at school. Can you believe this?"

" Why does this bother you so much that she is now your enemy?"

" I used to be number 1."

" What does that have to do with it?"

" Well, I kind of have an extremely tiny crush on Alex but, not anymore though."

" Don't let something silly like this make you not like her anymore at all."

"Whatever. It's done. She is my competition."

" Ok, I guess. I'll talk to you later little brother."

" Hey. I'm not so little anymore. I'm 14 years old."

" Whatever, little brother."

**Justin's P.O.V**

Alex came home with a smile on her face.

I asked," Why are you so happy?"

" No reason."

" Fine then."

Mom came in the room and said," Alex I know that look anywhere. Who is he?"

Alex answered," Who's who?"

" You know what i'm talking about."

" Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

I said," Tell me little sis."

"No."

" Fine, I didn't care anyways."

Mom said," I care. Tell me."

Alex siad," Bye everyone."

I can't wait till tomorrow. We have a wizard test on how to turn a brick into a butterfly. Right when I was about to go study for the test, mom called us into yet another family meeting.

She said," We've been invited to the Duncan's house for dinner tomorrow. Everyone is going. No comments please and Alex try to stay out of trouble."

" Ok," siad every one.


	3. Chapter 3

**No One's P.O.V**

The next day after school, at the Duncan's house P.J was cooking dinner. Bob was just coming home from a long day of killing bugs. Teddy was playing with Charlie in the living room. Amy was going downstairs to tell Gabe that the Russo's are coming over for dinner in a couple of hours. Gabe was horrified. His mortal enemy was coming over for dinner.

He said," Mom can I eat my dinner in my room tonight."

Amy replied," No I want to make a good impression on the new neighbors. We already have one neighbor that doesn't like us. I don't want another."

He said, Fine, only because I have to."

The door bell rang and Amy went to answer the door. All of the Russo's were at the door. Amy led them inside and showed them to the dinning room. She told Alex that Gabe was downstairs, while everyone else was upstairs talking. When Alex came down the stairs she said," Hey Gabe."

"Hey," said Gabe in a low voice.

" So are you still mad?"

" Are you kidding? Becoming the second best prankster in less than a a week. Of course i'm not mad."

" Good, i'm glad your not mad."

" I was being sarcastic. I'm all kinds of mad."

" How about now?" she asked. Then she walked towards Gabe, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek , and walked back upstairs.

Upstairs Justin and Teddy were sitting on the couch talking about what the like to do and they were holding hands. P.J called everyone back into the kitchen because he had finished the food. At the table the adults talked about how silly it was that Alex and Gabe are enemies. Justin and Teddy were talking about how they both loved school. Alex was eating her food and not talking at all. Gabe was staring at his food for a while, before he ate it. After dinner was over and the Russo's had left, Gabe went to his room to think really hard about if he was still mad or not.

**Teddy's P.O.V**

I really like this guy Justin. He is really smart, nice, and cute. We talked a lot at dinner. We even held hands. How sweet is that? Anyways, something seemed off with Gabe once he came upstairs for dinner. I wonder what's wrong with him? I hope he isn't still mad about that whole number one thing with Alex. I'm going to go check up on him to find out. When I got to his room, he was sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

I said," What's wrong with you today Gabe?"

" Nothing at all."

" Are you still mad about that whole number one thing?''

" No, i'm way over that. If Alex is the new number one prankster, that just means I have to kick my pranks up a level."

" What made you change your mind."

" The strawberry smell."

" What smell?''

" Oh... Um ... never mind. Let's just leave it at i'm not mad anymore."

" Ok, whatever. Your a strange child."

* * *

The next day at school I saw Alex pull Gabe into the janitor's closet. I wonder what they're talking about that must be told in privet. Next thing you know Justin stops by my locker to see if I wanted to walk with him to class. I said yes of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex's P.O.V**

I really need to talk to Gabe. When I see him, I pull him into the janitor's closet.

He said," So, I assume you want to talk to me."

" Yeah, we need to talk about what happened yestaerday."

" Ok. What about it?"

" The first thing is, are you still mad at me?"

" I'm not that mad anymore."

" That's good," I said. Then I gave him a small charm witha a heart on it.

" Hey, what's this for?"

" It's a peace offering."

After I left the closet, I remembered I forgot to give him my number. I'll give it to him later, after I finish my reheduled wizard lesson. I hope he dosn't think that since now we're at peace that he can get back the number 1 title. I would't let that happen in a million years.

**Gabe's P.O.V**

Once I left the closet, I go and hang out with some friends. One of my friends said," Hey Gabe, you dropped something."

" Hmm. What did I drop?"

" It's a little red heart."

" Thanks for picking it up for me."

" Where did you get it."

" Knowhere."

" Oh, come on. It looks like it's from a charm bracelet."

" Yeah, I know. It's a charm."

" Just tell us where you got it should be an easy question."

" My friend gave it to me."

" Your _girlfriend._"

" She's just a friend."

" We know because there is no way you could get a girlfriend before me."

" Whatever man. Let's just go. The bell is about to ring."

* * *

Later that day at my house, one of my friends came over after school. We were downstairs playing video games and eating junk food. My mom came downstairs about an hour later and said," Gabe another one of your friends is upstairs."

" Ok, just tell them to come on down."

Then Alex cam down the steps and said," Hey Gabe."

" What are you doing here?"

" I just decided to drop by."

" Well this is my best friend Jake."

" Hey Jake. I'm Alex."

Jake said," Hey Alex, do you want to play some video games with us?"

" Sure, why not."

After a couple hours later, Alex had won every single game against Jake and I.

She said," Bye Jake. See you later Gabe." Then she walked over to me and slipped me a little piece of paper with her number on it.

Once Alex was gone Jake said," Is she the one who gave you the charm thing?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Well, she is really good at video games."

" Yeah, she is."

" So, what did she hand you?"

" Nothing important."

" Ok."

I went to my room after Jake left and did some thinking. I wonder why she gave me her number. I still can't believe she stole my title. All I need to do is work harder and longer on my pranks. I _will _be number 1.


End file.
